Erchomai
by I'mNotYourAngel
Summary: Later, Clary would tell herself she hadn't been thinking straight; that the combination of hormones and exhaustion had messed with her head. For now, though, all she cared about was having some small part of Jace to hold on to when this was all over. Owl!Jace. OOC. Content Warning: dubious consent/coercion, rough play.


"Let me talk to him. _Please_. Give him back to me..." Clary begged the man who wore the love of her life's face, her eyes pleading. "I can't lose him again..."

He grabbed her arm and pushed her roughly against the alley wall.

"There is no version of this where your Jace wakes up and comes home," he smirked at her pained intake of breath. "But... I might be able to offer a... mutually beneficial solution."

Her eyes narrowed in confusion as he pulled her closer to him, pressing their bodies together. Her eyes widened in shock.

"No!" she gasped as she caught on.

"_No_?" he smirked as his hands trailed over her sides and torso. "Thought you wanted him back?"

"You're not..." she broke off with a gasp as he pinched her nipple roughly through her shirt.

"Not what?" he teased, dipping his head to bite her neck, chuckling as she squirmed. "Clearly you're attracted to me..."

"I'm attracted to _Jace_," she spat.

"Same difference, really," he reasoned. "These are Jace's hands," he slipped one hand under her shirt, lightly tracing patterns on her bare skin. "Jace's mouth," he dropped a kiss on her collarbone before dragging the tip of his tongue over her throat and up to her ear, biting down on the lobe as she shuddered. "Jace's co..."

"_Stop it_!" she snapped, lifting her still bound wrists to push against his chest. "You're _not_ him! You have his body, but not his heart..."

He laughed loudly at that, ceasing the gentle caresses on her side to grip her ass firmly and pull her hips flush with his, pressing his erection hard against her.

"Be honest, Clarissa," he whispered, leaning forward so his lips brushed against her ear, smirking knowingly as her breath hitched. "It's not his _heart_ you're craving right now..."

She turned her head away, eyes shut tightly as she flushed red, hating how her body was betraying her.

"Come on, Clary... No one has to know..."

She whimpered as his teeth scraped over a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. He pulled back and watched her closely; her chest was heaving and her fingers flexed around his collar as she whispered something that sounded like, "Forgive me," before pulling him closer and kissing him hard. He growled into the kiss, trailing one hand down between her legs and rubbing her through the fabric of her pants as his tongue pushed past her lips, swallowing her moans as her hips jerked. He pressed his hand harder against her, glowing internally as her moans rose in pitch and she broke the kiss, gasping.

"Please," she moaned, attempting to hump his fingers.

"So polite," he teased as he slipped his hand beneath her waistband, making her choke back whatever snarky comeback she had prepared. Moans and whimpers tumbled off her tongue as he played with her, sliding two fingers between her wet lips, gently parting them and dipping toward her hot center briefly before pulling away again, repeating the motion over and over, until she was rolling her hips and panting desperately.

"More," she gasped, moaning as he teased her mercilessly. "I need more..."

"I don't care what you need," he said, not ceasing the maddening stroking. "What do I get out of it?"

"Anything," she panted. "Please, I'll do anything!"

He hummed thoughtfully, continuing to toy with her as she babbled incoherently, enjoying the strangled gasp she let out when he suddenly pinched her clit between two fingers.

"Say his name," he growled, looking her straight in the eye.

"_What_?!" she gasped, squirming against him. "No!"

He raised an eyebrow at that, slowly twisting his fingers around her clit without releasing his grip. She cried out, tightening her fingers in his shirt until he heard the fabric tear. He knew the direct pressure was overwhelming for her but he didn't stop until he sensed she was about to come. She whined then, both in relief and frustration at the loss of sensation.

"Say it," he commanded, stroking teasingly through her folds again.

"Please, no..." she whimpered as her hips moved of their own accord. She keened as two fingers pushed up into her, curling and unerringly finding her g-spot. She moaned loudly, leaning into his touch as much as she could.

"_Fuck_! Please, Ja-," she cut herself off, pressing her lips together as she realized what she almost said.

"What was that Clary?" he paused his movements as she shook her head stubbornly. He shrugged before continuing to rub at her relentlessly, making her sob as she writhed in his grip. He pulled his fingers out when he felt her tighten up around them, making her whine and drop her head back against the brick wall.

"Why?" she whimpered softly.

He didn't respond as his fingers began tracing her slit once again. Clary felt like she was losing her mind.

"Please please please..." she chanted softly as her hips rocked desperately.

"You know what I want to hear."

"Oh god..." she whimpered quietly, her breath coming harsh and fast.

"Not quite..."

She could _hear_ the smirk in his voice, but instead of making her mad, it turned her on even more.

"Fuck," she bit out, giving up. "Please, Jace... _Please_!"

"There we go, was that so hard?" he murmured, moving his fingers to rub at her clit. She shrieked and clung to him as she rocketed toward the edge, only for him to pull away completely right before she came.

"_Fuck_!" Clary let out a frustrated scream, pounding against his chest with her bound fists before going limp in his arms.

"You're cruel," she whimpered, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"You wanna come?" he asked, taking a sudden step back and opening his pants, pulling his cock out. "_Earn_ it."

Later, Clary would tell herself she hadn't been thinking straight; that the combination of hormones and exhaustion had messed with her head. For now, though, all she cared about was having some small part of Jace to hold on to when this was all over, so she swallowed her pride and dropped to her knees in front of him.

He sighed as her warm mouth enveloped him, sliding his fingers into her hair.

"I'm beginning to understand what Jace sees in you."

Clary's temper flared and she scraped her teeth along the underside of his cock a bit harder than necessary, but he just groaned and tightened his grip in her hair.

"_Yes_," he hissed, thrusting his hips, smirking when he heard her gag slightly before continuing, breathing through her nose as her throat muscles relaxed around him. His hand held her head steady as he fucked her mouth, groaning when he felt her tongue working against his shaft, helping him along. He looked down at her, lips stretched obscenely around him and eyes closed, looking almost serene, detached. Well, that just wouldn't do.

"Look at me," he commanded, wanting to see her eyes. She obeyed, her emerald orbs shining with lust and unshed tears as he thrust roughly once, twice, thrice more, and then he was coming with a low cry.

Clary choked slightly on the first spurt of cum, swallowing as much as she could as he emptied himself down her throat. She coughed as he pulled his softening dick from her mouth, fingers still curled tightly in her hair, scratching gently at the nape of her neck.

"Good girl," he sighed, looking back down at her, a pleased growl rumbling through his chest at the sight of her on her knees in front of him, lips red and swollen, a bit of his cum dribbling down her chin. She glared at him in return, her bound hands coming up to wipe her mouth.

"A warning would have been nice," she snapped as she slowly stood, her legs shaking beneath her.

"I'm not nice," he countered, spinning her around suddenly and pressing his hand between her shoulder blades, forcing her to bend at the waist. She gasped, hands flying out to grab the wall to steady herself but she wasn't close enough, instead finding purchase on the edge of a dumpster.

"Seriously?" she griped, repressing a shudder as his hands moved to her waistband, roughly tugging the scratchy fabric over her hips and down her legs.

"As I said," he whispered as his hand traced up her inner thigh, "I'm not nice."

Her legs shook as his fingers reached her core and he teased her slit with barely there pressure, unable to suppress a moan as he slipped a finger in suddenly. She hissed when she felt the now wet finger trace between her cheeks, pressing lightly against her puckered hole. She turned to glare at him over her shoulder.

"_Don't_," she warned, her eyes venomous.

"Or what?" he mocked as he pushed the tip into her, making her tense up. He didn't stop, continuing to press into her as she groaned and tried to relax; she knew it would hurt more if she didn't. Her fingers tightened around the rim of the dumpster as she panted, sure there would be indents in the metal when she let go.

"_Please_," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut as his finger pumped shallowly in and out of her, gasping as the pain slowly faded and warmth spread through her. She moaned softly as the pressure began to feel good and she squirmed, prompting him to grab her hip to hold her still.

"You sure you want me to stop?" he asked smugly as he observed her reactions.

She wasn't sure what was more humiliating: that she was bent over in an alley with his finger in her ass, or that she _liked_ it. What was worse, he _knew_; his arrogance was infuriating but she couldn't bring herself to care, as long as he didn't _stop_ again...

"No," she whimpered softly, her hips rocking without her consent. "Don't stop..."

He swiftly pulled his finger out, gripping her hips with both hands and lining up with her pussy before she could complain. She jerked as the head of his cock brushed against her clit before surging forward and filling her suddenly, knocking the air from her lungs.

"_Shit_!" she choked out, adjusting her grip on the edge of the dumpster and moving her feet wider apart so he drove deeper. His pace was brutal from the start, making her whole body shake as she rapidly approached the edge.

"Don't you dare come yet," he growled as he felt her quiver around him. She huffed indignantly, right on the edge.

"Fuck you," she spat, gasping as his hand came down hard on her ass.

"I mean it, Clary," he warned, bringing his hand down again. She moaned loudly and tightened around him. He stilled his hips, making her whine and push her hips against him. He grabbed her hair and pulled her upright against him, ignoring her squeals as he pressed even deeper into her.

"I'll stop," he threatened, hissing in her ear. "I'll finish in your mouth and leave you like this."

"_Please_," Clary whined, writhing against him. "Please don't stop..."

"Then hold on for me," he whispered as he began thrusting into her again, moving the hand in her hair to wrap around her throat. She cried out loudly, tensing as she tried to hold back her impending orgasm.

"_Jace_... I can't... Please, let me come!"

"Not yet," he growled, tightening his hand around her neck, making her gasp and buck her hips slightly. She lifted her hands to hang on to his arm, not trusting her legs to hold her up.

"I'm so close," she whimpered, digging her nails into his arm. He growled, bringing his free hand down between her legs to rub at her clit again, making her shout in his ear.

"Go ahead," he gave permission as she stared pleadingly up at him. "Come for me."

He watched her face as she shattered, her lips parting in a short scream as her eyes rolled back in her head and her pussy pulsed around him. It took all of his willpower not to come right then, but he wasn't finished with her yet. He continued to rub her clit even as her body twitched in his arms as she slowly came to, her hips twisting to try to escape his fingers.

"No..." she whined, trying to pull away, but he released the hand he had around her neck, wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her tight against him as she panted.

"Please stop," she begged, squirming desperately in his grip. "_Please_, no more, I'm too sensitive..."

"I don't care," he said, continuing to thrust savagely while his manipulations on her clit never ceased. She sobbed as she tried to push his hand away, but he was too strong, easily keeping his fingers in place as he plucked at the hypersensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh god, oh, oh god, ple-ease..." Her chest heaved, her shoulders shaking as she cried and thrashed in his arms, pleading for relief from his maddening touch.

"You're gonna come again for me," he hissed in her ear as his thrusts started to lose their rhythm, hips jerking as he approached the edge. "Come on, one more..."

"I _can't_," she cried, struggling to break free. "Please, I can't, it's too much!"

"You _can_," he growled, rubbing harder, relishing in the loud yelp she emitted as she arched against him. Despite her protests, she could feel her core tightening up again, the heat in her belly raging, spreading, consuming her from the inside out.

"Oh _fuck_!" she grunted as the tension in her gut snapped and she came again with a scream. Her body trembled violently in his arms as her orgasm overwhelmed her. He hissed as she tightened nearly unbearably around him, pulling his own orgasm from him as he continued to thrust hard and deep until his cock was spent. He exhaled heavily against her neck, biting down briefly before pulling out of her, making her whine low in her throat at the oversensitive glide. He stepped back, releasing her from his hold and her legs buckled, unable to hold her weight. She dropped to her knees, bracing her arms against the side of the dumpster as she gulped in lungfuls of air, spent and overstimulated, her chest heaving as she recovered. A glint caught her attention from the corner of her eye as she noticed a broken bottle lying inches from her bare knees. She swallowed hard, glancing quickly over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't paying attention to her before she reached down, fingers closing around a shard before he grabbed her arm, yanking her up to her feet and pulling her pants back up. She glared at him as she took in his unruffled appearance, the small rip in his shirt the only evidence of what had transpired between them.

"Let's go," he grunted, pulling her along by the arm. "Lilith is waiting for us."

She stumbled along without protest, discreetly squeezing the broken glass in her fist and smirking as she felt blood drip between her fingers, leaving a trail behind them.


End file.
